pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Noticiario Poke-Noti/blogs activos
Esta es una sección del noticiario poke-noti que anuncia los blogs activos de cada semana. Se pondrán los blogs nuevos, editados y los blogs que hayan tenido por lo menos un comentario durante la semana. Semana del 5-11 de enero 2015 *Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Random Stuff y 2015 *Usuario Blog:IDG/He vuelto (o "De como recuperé mi internet") Semana del 12-18 de enero 2015 *Usuario Blog:Gabucraft/Seanea *Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Decimo aniversario de NG * Usuario Blog:Yorman.g.jimenezruiz/Borron y Cuenta nueva * Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry 2.0: Intentemos de nuevo * Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Nuevos proyectos... Semana del 19-25 de enero 2015 * Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/Proyecto Variocolor Desuuu~ * Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/El futuro de Rich en PF * Usuario Blog:O-LifeStyle-o/Reclutando-Te Necesitamos * Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/DPT:Lights Out ¡Pokemon Mas Alla Del Limite! * Usuario Blog:Persiamon X/Hola * Usuario Blog:Cortana117/Adios Definitivo * Usuario Blog:Link Girl 234/La Dex del Aburrimiento Semana del 26 de enero-1 de febrero 2015 * Usuario Blog:PanchamDreams/Betta3.0 * Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry 2.0: Intentemos de nuevo * Usuario Blog:O-LifeStyle-o/Reclutando-Te Necesitamos * Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/DPT:Lights Out ¡Pokemon Mas Alla Del Limite! * Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Decimo aniversario de NG * Usuario Blog:Pokemonforever122/empiezen a leer! * Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry 2.0: Intentemos de nuevo * Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Nuevos proyectos... Semana del 2-8 de febrero 2015 * Usuario Blog:Starchip/-Aquí deposito mis fakémon's- * Usuario Blog:Minimize~/He vuelto... mas o menos * Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Ideas Novedosas de Fakémon * Usuario Blog:Muffin~/¿Quien Fue su Favorito? (Prueba 1 TMS) * Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Tu, ¿Como Trabajas? * Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Queremos un Recuento (?) * Usuario Blog:DarkKnight2810/Cryem Dex * Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Nuevos proyectos... * Usuario Blog:DarkKnight2810/~Tipo Arte~ * Usuario Blog:PanchamDreams/Tipo Infernal * Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry 2.0: Intentemos de nuevo * Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/DPT:Lights Out ¡Pokemon Mas Alla Del Limite! * Usuario Blog:DarkKnight2810/Sketch de Fakes y algunas Noticias :3 * Usuario Blog:PanchamDreams/My Region Aleas * Usuario Blog:Muffin~/¿Quien Fue su Favorito? (Prueba 2 TMS) Semana del 9-15 de febrero 2015 * Usuario Blog:DarkKnight2810/Cryem, Vamos Bien :3 * Usuario Blog:PanchamDreams/My Region Aleas * Usuario Blog:KingShedinja/Nuevos proyectos... * Usuario Blog:Starchip/-Aquí deposito mis megas- * Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry 2.0: Intentemos de nuevo Semana del 16-22 de febrero 2015 * Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry 2.0: Intentemos de nuevo * Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/Proyecto Variocolor Desuuu~ * Usuario Blog:Starchip/-Aquí deposito mis megas- * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/El Pokémon de mi Portada :3 * Usuario Blog:PanchamDreams/Generaciones Pancham * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Próximas Generaciones - Sword Light Semana del 23 de febrero-1 de marzo 2015 * Usuario Blog:PanchamDreams/Generaciones Pancham * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Próximas Generaciones - Sword Light * Usuario Blog:Micro :3/Probable Inactividad Semana del 2-8 de marzo 2015 * Usuario Blog:LeyendaApocaliptica/Esta ves se vuelve con ganas! * Usuario Blog:PanchamDreams/Continente Luxtell Semana del 9-15 de marzo 2015 * Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Votación Mejor Frase de la Wiki * Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/QUIZA regrese muy pronto * Usuario Blog:J.Balvin123/Hola! * Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Vuelvo porque ya era hora Semana del 23-39 de marzo 2015 La semana pasada no hubo blogs. *Usuario Blog:Danger1/Feliz Semana Santa Semana del 30 de marzo-5 de abril 2015 *Usuario Blog:TrisSullivan/Books Everywere XD *Usuario Blog:Starchip/Vuelven megas n.n *Usuario Blog:Danger1/Feliz Semana Santa *Usuario Blog:TheLooker45/Hello,guys! *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/La Historia del Marcianito parte 2 *Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/DPT:Lights Out ¡Pokemon Mas Alla Del Limite! *Usuario Blog:GokuPT99/3 sprite, starter de agua terminado X3 *Usuario Blog:Xiorama/sprites de la wea sin sentido *Usuario Blog:GokuPT99/mi primer trainer, tyson *Usuario Blog:GokuPT99/2 sprite..... mejoro *Usuario Blog:GokuPT99/mi primer sprite XP Semana del 6-12 de abril 2015 *Usuario Blog:GokuPT99/esto se pone bueno..... verdadero starter de planta XD *Usuario Blog:G.U.Y/Justicia del Pueblo: Burócratas *Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Zero News *Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/La Historia del Marcianito parte 3 *Usuario Blog:Micro :3/Easter Coming! *Usuario Blog:Darraptiso/QUIZA regrese muy pronto Semana del 13-19 de abril 2015 *Usuario Blog:TheLooker45/Hello,guys! Semana del 20-26 de abril 2015 *Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/NuevoProyectoWiki-TorneoShowdownPF *Usuario Blog:GokuPT99/mas fakemons XD Semana del 27 de abril-3 de mayo 2015 * Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Anuncio - Administradores * Usuario Blog:GokuPT99/mas fakemons XD * Usuario Blog:GokuPT99/Sarters parte 2........ y nombre de region!!! * Usuario Blog:TrisSullivan/I wish that I could be like the cool kids Semana del 4-10 de mayo 2015 * Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Zero News * Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/De vez en cuando * Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Teaser Trailer Misterioso Semana del 11-17 de mayo 2015 * Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Teaser Trailer Misterioso * Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Starry 2.0: Intentemos de nuevo * Usuario Blog:MaxTai/Conferencia F3 2015 * Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/Conferencia F3 2015/PTJ * Usuario Blog:TheEternQuilava/Conferencia F3/TheEternQuilava * Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Lechuga y tomates (Titulo sin sentido confirmed) * Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/La Historia del Marcianito parte 4 * Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/De vuelta...o no Semana del 18-24 de mayo 2015 * Usuario Blog:PanchamDreams/Conferencia F3 2015/PanchamDreams * Usuario Blog:Ultimate diamantino/Conferencia F3 2015/Ultimate diamantino * Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Conferencia F3 2015/Nicolas493 * Usuario Blog:MasterZero/Conferencia F3 2015/Zero Corporation Semana del 25-31 de mayo 2015 * Usuario Blog:Ohtarglamhoth/k Semana del 1-7 de junio 2015 * Usuario Blog:KabutoW/Ayuda * Usuario Blog:Portulo/Aclaración: Sileoxa Dex Semana del 8-14 de junio 2015 * Usuario Blog:Pokémon Trouble Jake/El Marcianito la Película * Usuario Blog:TrisSullivan/I'm here again :D * Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Actualizacion de mis cosas Semana del 15-21 de junio 2015 * Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Primera Generación Kasan Reshuffle Version * Usuario Blog:Lilligirl/Actualizacion de mis cosas * Usuario Blog:Muffin~/You Can Always Come Home * Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Actual random shit: Sprites y cosillas * Usuario Blog:Muffin~/Actividad Hiper-Ultra Mega Baja, ¿Porque? * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Cuenta nueva, Fakes nuevos * Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Proyectos Semana del 22-28 de junio 2015 * Usuario Blog:Gran deoxis/Facebook * Usuario Blog:Juus16x16/Ayusa Dex * Usuario Blog:Muffin~/You Can Always Come Home * Usuario Blog:SoulEnergy/Ophaxlo Semana del 29 de junio-5 de julio 2015 * Usuario Blog:MasterZero/El Blog de las Vagaciones * Usuario Blog:Leoccstic/Actual random shit: Sprites y cosillas * Usuario Blog:Micro :3/El Retorno del Ave Fenix * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Cuenta nueva, Fakes nuevos * Usuario Blog:Edú Favre Suaña Vera/I'M BACK Semana del 6-12 de julio 2015 * Usuario Blog:AleFinol149/Nuevo Fan-Fic * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Pokémon Benjamín Adventures * Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Novedades y Noticias de Koma Semana del 13-19 de julio 2015 * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Adios Universo Pokefaniano * Usuario Blog:Derp03/Nuevo Proyecto * Usuario Blog:AleFinol149/Mi retirada * Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Novedades y Noticias de Koma Semana del 20-26 de julio 2015 * Usuario Blog:Derp03/Mi retirada temporalmente * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Cuenta nueva, Fakes nuevos * Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Adiós Final...Supongo * Usuario Blog:MasterZero/MasterZero Never Die Semana del 27 de julio-2 de agosto 2015 * Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Nuevos administradores * Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Adiós Final...Supongo * Usuario Blog:MasterZero/MasterZero Never Die * Usuario Blog:IDG/Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Hijos de la Libertad Semana del 3-9 de agosto 2015 * Usuario Blog:Nicolas493/Nuevos administradores * Usuario Blog:Ninfianime/La razón de mi ausencia. * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Cuenta nueva, Fakes nuevos Semana del 10-16 de agosto 2015 * Usuario Blog:Thebestsilver/Pokémon Rojo Fuego - Fantendo Trainers * Usuario Blog:Ninfianime/El Futuro De APEMP * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Nuevas Noticias * Usuario Blog:Carlos GP/Ayudita :3 * Usuario Blog:Carlos GP/New trainers 52 * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Cuenta nueva, Fakes nuevos Semana del 17-23 de agosto 2015 * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Cuenta nueva, Fakes nuevos * Usuario Blog:Link Girl 234/La Dex del Aburrimiento * Usuario Blog:Thebestsilver/Pokémon Rojo Fuego - Fantendo Trainers * Usuario Blog:New super sonic kirby X/Primer Episodio de Las Historias de Blake. * Usuario Blog:AleFinol149 Hipster/Holaaa! * Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Novedades y Noticias de Koma Semana del 24-30 de agosto 2015 * Usuario Blog:Diamond 50/Diamond 3:16 * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Posible Pokémon Twilight * Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Novedades y Noticias de Koma * Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/¿Alguien quiere Rolear con Mi? (conmigo) * Usuario Blog:MaxTai/¡Aquí llega MaxTai! Semana del 31 de agosto-6 de septiembre 2015 * Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Novedades y Noticias de Koma * Usuario Blog:MaxTai/¡Aquí llega MaxTai! Semana del 7-13 de septiembre 2015 * Usuario Blog:Link Girl 234/La Dex del Aburrimiento * Usuario Blog:Kasan Kori/Proyectos * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Combates en Showdown con Usuarios del Wiki * Usuario Blog:Firjkfjn/Pokémon Uhrus Adventures Semana del 14-20 de septiembre 2015 * Usuario Blog:KanoVongel/Pokémon Bannat * Usuario Blog:Fakemaniaca/Porque hoy me siento rara, quiero disculparme con todos. (Ni se si hice algo mal) * Usuario Blog:KanoVongel/Pokémon Kalos Adventures * Usuario Blog:Link Girl 234/La Dex del Aburrimiento * Semana del 21-27 de septiembre 2015 * Usuario Blog:~Sword~Light~/Novedades - Primera Generación * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Región (Blog Definitivo) * Usuario Blog:TheLooker45/El trasfondo Semana del 28 de septiembre-4 de octubre 2014 * Usuario Blog:NahuMeow~/Pokémon Eyre Versión RPG * Usuario Blog:TrisSullivan/Los Sin Corazon * Usuario Blog:TheLooker45/El trasfondo * Usuario Blog:Mereshi/Región (Blog Definitivo) Categoría:Noticias